


Kissing You

by Brice_Gottlieb



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, New Year's Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brice_Gottlieb/pseuds/Brice_Gottlieb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An invitation sent: a Party at the House of Washington, addressed to Franklin Delano Donut and a company of two. </p><p>The New Year's Party to remember, there was no doubt. The House of Washington overflowed with hospitality to those lucky enough to be invited. </p><p>Doc was quick to snatch his. Tucker, on the other hand...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing You

**Author's Note:**

> Shamelessly based on the party of Romeo + Juliet (1996). Harold Perrineau is forever my s12 Tucker.

Donut's lithe form fit perfectly upon the bathroom counter, made comfortable between the compacts and brushes. A number of items splayed across his lap as an eager tongue poked forth from cherry pink lips. Tucker scowled lightly. Donut could be quite the flirtatious sort, but only in the best of spirits toward Tucker. The only qualm he had was the closeness of their faces. It was with calm and practiced hands that Donut practiced his magic in make-up upon Tucker's eyelid. 

 

"You're beautiful up close, you know," Frankie teased softly, his spearmint breath coming in puffs against Tucker's cheeks.

 

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Tucker remained still. Donut's skill was worth the taunt. He had to be perfect...

 

Donut's hand pulled away slowly, a smile on his lips. "Alright, mister," he chirped, capping the eyeliner, "contacts in! We leave in five!"

 

 

Heels clinking softly as he slipped from the countertop, Donut brushed past Tucker on his way out. The mirror told Tucker of his beauty, just as Donut had. He looked away, focusing on seeing more clearly. His contacts were applied with expert fingers and he looked anew. His eyes, now a vibrant teal, were done expertly. Lined in white, layered with blues, and highlighted with the barest hint of gold and steel. He was as his costume was meant to be. If Washington could take notice...

 

Tucker gathered his heels from the counter, leaving the bathroom in a huff.

 

 

\---

 

 

Tucker wanted with all his heart to call the Year's theme idiotic. But, Washington had come up with it. Was it ill-luck to offend a host in the mind and only in mind?

 

Tucker did as his name told and tucked himself to the corner, flanked by the costumed wings of blue. His friends so easily plucked from the crowd with his eyes. Donut had not allowed them to play down their parts so easily. With wings, they attended the party in full swing. 

 

Emmett and Butch had flocked to the door as the birds they were to sweep the young Pink Robin from his roost. Donut basked in their attentions with eager affection, as was his way. To see such a small thing flanked by a Blue Eagle and Red Kite was akin to a nature program. However, this robin was in total control. No doubt he'd be eaten most deliciously come nightfall. 

 

A Violet Starling like Doc hardly stood a chance to the advances of Kaikaina. Her yellow Canary appearance was simple, occasionally hovered over by her spotted Oriole of a brother. The squabbling of yet another Oriole of maroon feathering could be heard across the room, even as Washington moved among the guests.

 

A bird of prey should never appear so pretty. His suit was steely as the wings of a Peregrine Falcon, interspersed with touches of gold: a wristwatch, a ring, a tie. Not a hint of wing, but his presence was enough to intimidate. So may people... Tucker focused on his drink and allowed people to come to him, rather than the other way around.

 

 

\---

 

 

"And you are?" 

 

Tucker blushed slightly as Washington did the worst impression at suave he could have possibly done. Leaning against the wall, Washington smirked and took a long look. "Donut pulled you into this, didn't he?" Washington assumed, glancing back at the party. Donut was smiling brightly with a mixed drink in hand, both sides flanked by his admirers. No one had yet commented on the way his cocktail dress had rode up slightly, or the sudden disappearance of his garter when he disappeared to the balcony with both Emmett and Butch.

 

"Yeah, he, uh.... _coordinated_ our outfits," Tucker said with an air of humor. He motioned to the skirt and crop top Donut had loaned to him. "I'm supposed to be a Yellow-Billed Magpie."

 

"Greedy things," Washington mentioned, moving a bit closer. To speak comfortably, Tucker assumed. "Were the heels Donut's idea, too?" 

 

"Oh, no," he replied, glancing down, "No, those are mine."

 

"They look good."

 

 

A countdown had begun beyond them. Surprised, Washington glanced down at his watch. Then at Tucker. Donut was already kissing, first Butch, then Emmett, then Butch and back to Emmett. Doc was far too lost in Kaikaina's eyes to care. Simmons and Grif were arguing about counting too quickly until the latter pulled his husband in for a kiss.

 

Washington was still looking at him.

 

 

They kissed at the count of four, but it lasted well after 0.


End file.
